The Laguz swordsman
by Jeikobu Mayakashi
Summary: A young, unknown prince of Golda and a young girl from the country of Gallia leave their homes for being restricted from learning the fighting styles of the Beorc.  ABANDONED...For now
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, I only own Jeikobu, Yushi is an OC made by my friend. This will apply to all chapters because I don't want to write this every time.

In the capital of Golda, a young dragon laguz was pestering King Deghinsea "but father, why can't I learn sword play?" This was Jeikobu, son of the king and his white dragon mate, "because it is a beorc way of fighting and I will not have you tarnish our races good name." Jeikobu was both a black and white dragon, and had the potential to change into both forms, but he was still to young to change at all. "I don't care, shouldn't we be trying to strengthen the bond that you and the beast king are trying to form with beorc, besides, it seems like they are useful tools." "For the last time, NO! We shall only use our alternate forms for defending our lands." Jeikobu glares at his father before stomping out of the castle grounds before disappearing from the land for many years.

In the countryside in Gallia, the second eldest child out of 4 was having an argument with her parents. "Why can't I learn how to use a lance?" Yushi was a young cat laguz who had an odd fascination with the use of lances "we are laguz, show some pride in who you are!" "But King Caineghis said that we should become friends with the beorc, what better way than to show interest in their fighting style?" "THE AWNSER IS NO! Show some pride, we shall no sink so low as to even try a fighting style used by the humans!" Her eyes began to tear up a bit before running out of the house shouting "I HATE YOU ALL!" "She should be back in a couple of hours" says her father, not knowing that this time, his daughter wouldn't be back for several years. (AN: Jeikobu and Yushi are about 9 years old, Jeikobu is older by a couple of months)


	2. The way of the Beorc

Disclaimer: read the prologue! I don't own Fire Emblem

Ch. 1-

After four years of random stops to get his father off his trail, gain some money, and equipment, Jeikobu had finally made it to Crimea, rumored home to one of the best swordsman. He was walking through a forest in north western Crimea, dead tired for having been constantly moving for the past weeks with no real food. As he comes into a clearing, Jeikobu notices a base of some sort before passing out and seeing a young boy running towards him. Several hours later he awoke with several people talking around him, as soon as he is noticed everyone becomes quiet waiting for their commander to question the boy. Greil observes the child before beginning "who are you and why are you here?" Jeikobu could tell that this man would know if he lied, so he just decided to tell the truth, just not all of it. "My name is Jeikobu, I am a dragon of Golda, and I left to try to learn how to use swords because I find that they can be a very useful tool in the right hands."

While everyone in the room looked at him with questing looks, Greil nodded approvingly while a black haired mage just nodded before walking off and a red haired sniper smirked before walking off. "Ok then, I guess that I can train you with my son, but you have to dress and act like a mercenary as to not raise to much suspicion, ok?" "Agreed, is there anywhere around here that I could get some inconspicuous clothing?" "I'll collect something for you to use, just rest up, I'll make sure someone is here to help you recover, we can start training whenever you are ready." "Thank you Greil-sensei, I should be ready by tomorrow."

AN: I couldn't think of anyone in PoR who uses lances who would be a good trainer for Yushi, so just assume that she found someone to train her and she will be back in the story in several chapters, If you mention Brom of Nephenee, I must mention, that they are from a FARMING village, they didn't start fighting till the war. I will try to get the next chapter up soon, I have a couple friends who may help me who are adding characters in later chapters, the next few chapters will be modified versions of what happened in the Fire Emblem missions up till mission 8, I will try to make the next chapter longer than this one and I hope to have it done within a week.


	3. Life of a mercenary

Jeikobu: I know I haven't updated in a while, I have just been dealing with school and x-mas shopping, and I have been playing FE: Radiant Dawn a lot to, I hope that you will forgive me for the late update.

I don't own the Fire Emblem characters or franchise; I just own this story, Jeikobu, and a copy of PoR, RD, and Sacred Stones. Yushi belongs to my friend.

Life of a mercenary 

Jeikobu's PoV

I was resting after our latest mission when Boyd had left after Mist who had yet to return with the commander. After training for a while I had decided to begin forming my own style rather than coping the commander's, Ike however chose to use his father's style and was still technically a trainee. After an hour or so Boyd came back slightly scratched up with a sour expression on his face, Ike must have hurt his ego, closely following him was a laughing Mist and Ike and Greil all with smiles on their faces while Ike had an air of power around him. I chose this moment to make my presence known "It appears that the trainee is finally ready for work, it looks like you did a number on Boyd here." Boyd scoffed, "It was just a stroke of luck."

"Hmm, I wouldn't call that luck, it looks more like skill to me." I love to point it out when Boyd looses, it's so easy to get him worked up. "SHUT UP! WHO GETS MORE KILLS HUH!" I smirked "I'll give you that one, but who needs more healing from Rhys, also who needs more rescuing from Oscar." Boyd just glared at me while everyone else laughed and the commander shook his head at the argument in a way a parent would to two arguing kids, well, not much difference, we are friends, and commander Greil is a parent, but whatever. I hopped out of the tree I was resting in and followed the group back to base.

The next morning Titania came out from a meeting with the commander over our duties for the day when Titania gathered all of us in the mess hall. "All right, Shinon, Gatrie, you two are with Greil today, Oscar, Boyd and Ike, you three are with me. Jeikobu, I normally would take you with me but this is a light mission and Greil wants Ike to learn the ropes to being a mercenary so can you stay here and keep an eye on Rolf, Mist, and Rhys?" "Sure thing, and are you sure nothing is going on between you and the commander, you seem to be the only one who calls him by name directly." I smirk at the light blush on Titania's face. "Nothing is going on between us, besides, Shinon and Gatrie call Greil by name too." "Yes but they both call him _commander_ Greil, you are the only one who just calls him by name, you should just admit it and forgo any further embarrassment." Everyone starts laughing and I smile before getting the blunt side of an axe slammed painfully down on my head, now I understand what Shinon meant by 'hell hath no fury like a woman's wrath'. "JUST DO YOUR JOB" Titania shouts at me before stomping out followed by Ike, Boyd, and Oscar.

Shinon helps me up with a smile on his face "nice job kid, I see my attitude is rubbing off on you a little bit." "What can I say, its just fun to annoy people, but it can be a little painful at times." "Yea, that didn't look like the most pleasant thing in the world, anyway, Gatrie, we better head out, you know how the commander treats tardiness" "Got it, I wonder if there will be any cute girls on today's missions?" Shinon sighs "Well, good luck today Jeikobu, don't have to much 'fun' while we are gone." "Whatever, don't act like Boyd out there, Rhys has enough trouble as is." "Don't insult me like that." "This is to troublesome, just get a couple kills for me out there." "Got it, see you later." Shinon and Gatrie leave to join the commander while Mist and Rolf run towards the living quarters to play while I go outside to rest in the tree outside the mess hall.

The day was fairly uneventful, Rhys was getting better from the fever he had been suffering from, Rolf was secretly practicing archery, and Mist was cooking the dinner for tonight when everyone would return. Everyone was successful and was joking over dinner; I had snuck some mistletoe over the commander and Titania which caused Shinon to burst out laughing while Gatrie was choking and Mist was giggling while everyone else looked confused till Greil looked up and saw the reason before everyone else noticed and I smirked. Titania glared at me before Boyd and Ike conveniently bumped her and the commander together causing Shinon to nearly pass out and Gatrie had to drink some water to be able to breath a tiny bit. Soon after this event however, Titania had broken the kiss and chose to smack Ike and Boyd before setting her sights on me, I chose that moment to artfully get into the tree outside the mess hall and sleep there for the night.

The next morning, before sunrise, commander Greil woke me up and requested that I keep an eye on things, he felt that something was wrong and that Ike at the others would need some help while him, Shinon, and Gatrie were gone. It was odd when I woke up a couple hours after sunrise, I couldn't hear Rolf's bow twang, and I couldn't smell Mist's cooking, something was wrong. That was when Titania was on her horse franticly galloping out of the base. I quickly made my way over to Ike, Boyd, Oscar, and Rhys to learn that bandits had kidnapped Mist and Rolf. I chose to follow with Oscar and Rhys when Ike and Boyd rand off. When we all arrived near the bandits gathering point they refused to let the children go if Titania wasn't with us so a fight began. Ike was doing fairly good, and Boyd wasn't getting himself killed, so I chose that moment to take on a couple bandits (Jeikobu's basic stance is similar to Riku's stance in Kingdom Hearts 1). One charged me but I stabbed him before dodging out of the way of his falling corpse before narrowly dodging the other ones axe and slashing downwards quickly killing the bandit.

Near the end of the battle Titania came and helped with the rest of the bandits. As we approached the cabin I saw a flicker of red hair in the trees to the east and chose that moment to duck out to join Shinon. As soon as the bandit had been killed we jumped out while Boyd looked at me before looking behind himself confused before realizing that I knew what was going to happen ahead of time. When we returned to base the commander thanked me before dragging Ike and the others into the meeting area of the base to chew them out for disobeying orders. Soon after I learned that Titania was taking Ike, Shinon, and Gatrie out to take care of some pirates while the commander stayed at base, I decided to join them and see what happens.

After taking care of some of the Pirates we got closer to the ship to notice an injured pegasus knight fighting off some pirates. We cleared a path and Ike ran up to help her out and I quietly followed and managed to catch her saying that Ike was handsome and to not forget her before they noticed me and both blushed before Marcia took off and Ike glared and muttered "not a word" while I just smirked before killing a pirate while Ike killed the lead pirate. I quickly sneak to Shinon and tell him what happened between Ike and the pegasus knight causing him to smirk before we call it a day.

As we return to base I hear that Soren is back from the capitol, which seems like some good news to me, I can finally have an intelligent conversation with someone my own age, mind you, Shinon is fun to talk to but I wouldn't call conversations with him 'intelligent'. I soon hear the disturbing news about the invasion from Daein into Crimea. Ike was sent out with the entire group minus Mist and Rolf, the commander then gave Mist a sword and told her to bring it to Ike before telling me to walk with him a bit before he took off. "Jeikobu, I fear that we may have to be involved in more than just normal mercenary work soon, so I would like to give you this sword and request that should I be unable to look after Ike and Mist could you help them as much as possible?" I just looked at the intricate sword that commander Greil held out to me, the hilt looked like two dragons back to back, one side had rubies for the eyes while the other had sapphires, the sword was pitch black and slim. As I picked it up it was incredibly light and easy to wield, I quickly sheathe it at my side before knelling. "I swear that I will do my best to help Ike and Mist survive should something happen to you, may I ask the name of this sword?" "That is the Merciless, may it serve you well. While we are all gone can you keep an eye on Mist and Rolf?" I smirk before nodding "You got it commander."

Commander Greil came back after a couple hours and soon after that the rest of the group came back but they were accompanied by a green haired woman who was reviled to be the princess of Crimea. Soon after discussing what to do with her a small faction of the Daein army attacked trying to kill us and get the princess but we quickly thwarted their attempt before we chose to escort Elincia to Gallia and try to avoid the war.

As we headed south Shinon was describing Laguz to Ike as 'being ugly as sin' and 'all hair and fangs' when I decided to intervene "Well Shinon, you know not all laguz are 'ugly as sin' as you pointed out during that one mission that I was turning out to be quite the looker to the teenaged female population of the village that we helped out." "Don't turn my words agenst me brat!" "But you do that yourself, I just point out your mistakes" Shinon is about to respond when the commander got him and Gatrie to help out in providing a distraction so that we could cross into Gallia easier. After a short fight at the border we separated from the princess, Mist, and Rolf to look for the commander, Gatrie, and Shinon, before we were discovered by Daein in a small fort before Ike met a young woman named Mia when I joined their conversation. "It seems like the number of women that could be in a harem for you is growing Ike" "Just shut up and fight!" Soon after this the commander helped us out when we were ambushed by the main enemy general and someone known as, the Black Knight. We soon took refuge in another fort just inside Gallia's border before Ike followed his father out into the woods.


	4. AN, Please Read

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Blade1986

Jeikobu Mayakashi


End file.
